Ser humana
by yumita
Summary: Mi vida tiene un límite más próximo que el tuyo... ¿Sabes?. No soporto envejecer.- COMPLETO.


Ya antes se lo había planteado, se había cuestionado infinidad de veces qué ocurriría cuando la vejez alcanza su condición de humana y la naturaleza hiciera de las suyas en su cuerpo.

Los primeros signos se dieron hace algunos años y entonces la vergüenza fue su mejor arma para defenderse de sus pesares.

Aquellos ojos de peculiar color le sonrieron cuando ella le reveló el motivo de comportamiento. Uno que consistía en evitarlo, en ya no verlo directo a los ojos por temor a que él notase las nacientes arrugas sobre su piel ...

El calor se le subió a las mejillas en cuánto él la abrazó apretándola firmemente contra sí. Desconcertada le dedicó una mirada que se enredó en la suya, y las frases mas amorosas surgieron de él para hacerle saber que a sus ojos, seguiría siendo la criatura más bella que ha visto y cuán feliz se siente al saberla a su lado.

La vergüenza dio paso a la alegría. Los ojos se le agrandaron y una sonrisa se esbozó. El beso que le siguió fue el mensaje último que le entregó el corazón... Luego, tomados de la mano, partieron rumbo a la aldea, y entonces, no se habló más del asunto.

Sin embargo, y a pesar de las apariencias, ella continuó incómoda al respecto. Día a día visualizaba su rostro en el reflejo de las tranquilas aguas del río, y siempre rompía la visión de un manotazo brusco y violento, y enfadada partía a otro sitio...

El dolor lo albergó guarecido en lo más hondo de su ser y lo vivió en silencio, pero ha llegado un punto en el que ya no le es posible fingir, en que la vejez se le ha vuelto más notoria y el brillo en sus ojos se ha ido apagando conforme han ido muriendo los años.

Aquel era un aviso claro de que la muerte se aproxima, y con sólo pensarla, la mirada se le cristaliza y las fuerzas la abandonan.

Por ello es que ha buscado el sitio más solitario que halló a plena noche. Recibir la luz natural del satélite nocturno y admirar con devoción tantas estrellas en lo alto del firmamento, le ha sido reconfortante desde siempre.

Tal vez, porque en el sitio de dónde ella proviene, es decir, en su época de nacimiento, es imposible apreciar semejante espectáculo, he ahí que surgiera en ella la necesidad de buscar esa visión y deleitarse con ella cada vez que tiene ocasión.

Llena de aire sus pulmones y lo expulsa con lentitud...

Siente tanto pesar anidado en el pecho, que ya ni las lágrimas le brotan.

Se queda ahí, meditando profundamente sobre su vida ...y sobre la de él.

**-Inuyasha...** - pronuncia y se muerde el labio inferior al evocarlo.

El sujeto, humano mitad bestia, no siente el paso del tiempo sino en recuerdos.

Sigue siendo el mismo al que conoció hace tantos años, aquel día en que había descubierto la verdad oculta del otro lado del pozo.

El chico atado al árbol sagrado gracias a la fuerza espiritual de una flecha, lanzada hacía cincuenta años por cierta sacerdotisa. El chico altanero y terco al que al principio tanto detestó, y que luego, las experiencias le mostraron cuan bondadoso es en realidad su corazón, la cautivó con ardor y su ser se impregnó en su vida para siempre.

Se le escapa una sonrisa al pensar cuánto tiempo ha transcurrido, cuánto le cambió la vida aquel mínimo suceso que la llevó a enredarse para siempre en aquel mundo de criaturas extrañas y naturaleza distinta.

Sonríe al recordar cuánto batallaron juntos, en compañía de sus amigos; cuántas veces sus vidas fueron expuestas a la muerte y cuánto sacrificaron en el camino, con tal de obtener la perla completa en su poder y liquidar a quién fue su enemigo.

Cada quién con motivaciones diferentes, pero con el mismo objetivo inicial al fin y al cabo. Y la decisión final, fue suya, y no se arrepiente ni un sólo día de pronunciar las palabras que borraron para siempre la existencia de dicha joya.

Al volver, tras los tres años de ausencia, se sentía dichosa... por fin estaría a su lado...

Y tuvo siempre presente que algún día, ESTO sucedería, pero nunca imaginó que dolería tanto el alma.

-**¿Qué ocurre...Kagome?**

La voz de su adorado la sobresaltó, pero no volteó a verlo, no hacía falta. Oyó sus pasos y sintió seguidamente su peso caer a su lado, así como los fuertes brazos rodear su cuerpo, y ella, se acomoda en él y en su calidez indescriptible, sin abandonar la fresca imagen de lo alto.

Sentir su respiración, oír su corazón latir con fuerza, la impulsa a cerrar los ojos y sumergirse en un encuentro con la felicidad.

Inuyasha es su vida, su devoción, pero desgraciadamente él no comprendería cuánto le afecta su condición de humana, y el saber que ella morirá y él continuará con vida quién sabe cuánto tiempo, olvidando tal vez que un día la amó.

Es un hombre mitad bestia al fin y al cabo y adquirirá otros pasatiempos que cuidar de ella y ayudar al monje Miroku con sus estafas.

Posiblemente su corazón sea atrapado nuevamente por otra cuya esencia sea igual a la de él, entonces compatibilizarán mejor... Y lo que para ella le significó toda la vida, para él será sólo un suspiro.

-**¿En qué piensas?** -le pregunta sutilmente, acentuando el agarre.

Levanta el rostro y su mirada castaña se enreda con otra de color miel.

La preocupación en él es palpable. Ha notado cuán extraña se comporta últimamente, que anda silenciosa y meditativa, y esto lo inquieta.

El deseo de buscar en ella, por aquella ventana de su alma que son sus ojos, se vuelve un deseo furtivo.

Y es que desea conocer con todo y detalles cuánto secreto le oculte, sus pesares, si tal vez algo y alguien la había lastimado o él mismo había dicho algo inadecuado.

-**Vamos...-** la incita, levantando su mano para, con sus yemas, acariciar la mejilla pálida de ella con cuidado de que sus garras no alcancen a rasguñar si quiera al ser que tanto aprecia- **Dímelo, Kagome...**

Tan dulce... tan perfecto en toda su expresión.

-**Inuyasha...** - pronuncia, y sin quererlo, los ojos la delatan volviéndose su visión borrosa y sus mejillas húmedas por finos recorridos lacrimosos.

-**¿Q-Qué pasa, Kagome? ¿Te he hecho daño?** - pregunta sorprendido, secando sus lágrimas con la palma áspera de su mano y viéndola directamente a los ojos es que pregunta agitado -**¿Qué ocurre?**

Le sonríe entre lágrimas, y ella también alza su mano para acariciar ese rostro apuesto. Se estira un poco y alcanza sus labios para unirlos con los suyos.

¡Oh cuánto le ama! ...Aunque sea una anciana y esté acostumbrada a su presencia, a su voz y a los gestos que hace, no se cansaría nunca de admirarlo, de experimentar algo nuevo cada vez.

¿Quién dijo que el amor se desvanece con el tiempo? Ella lo ama todavía y lo amaría sin condiciones lo que le quedaba de vida.

-**¡Mamá! ¡Mamá!** - chilla una voz de niña.

Una carcajada se oyó.

Ambos se separan y se sonríen mutuamente experimentando juntos la misma dicha.

-**Promete que los cuidarás cuando muera, Inuyasha. No importa que ya sean grandes, sólo procura que vivan mucho tiempo y que sean muy, pero muy felices** - le dice.

-**Lo serán, pero no pienses en eso... Lo haces sonar como si te estuvieras despidiendo** - le reprocha, tomándola de la barbilla que su mirada no abandonara la suya - **Tú estarás siempre aquí... conmigo ...** - y apunta a su pecho-** Ya no pienses más en ello... De sólo pensar que...** - se calla. No es necesario completar la frase.

Sí, tiene razón. No hay necesidad de darle más vueltas al asunto. El no la olvidará, se lo dicen sus ojos.

-**¿Qué hacen aquí tarde?** - pregunta la mujer mitad bestia bastante enfadada- **Mamá se resfriará, papá, sabes lo delicada que es.**

A su lado, su hermano -un hombre mitad bestia- observa a sus padres divertido, mientras que una pequeña humana de once años no parece comprender lo que sucede porque se agarra de la mano de su hermano, halando de él, seguramente para susurrarle sus interrogantes.

...Es cierto... su vida es todo lo que siempre quiso. Vivir con gente que la ama. Una dicha le embarga el alma al descubrir lo que con anterioridad no supo ver...

Morirá feliz, tomada de su mano, en algunos años más. Y la imagen de él y de sus hijos, se las llevará consigo al otro mundo.

FIN

* * *

¡Hola! Es lo primera vez que me animo a escribir sobre esta gran serie que es Inuyasha.

Siempre he escrito sólo sobre Ranma 1/2, pero hoy sentí la necesidad de escribir un fic sobre Inuyasha, más específicamente sobre este tema. Apenas terminé de ver la serie, esto precisamente se me vino a la mente... después de todo Kagome sigue siendo humana, y la principal debilidad de todos nosotros que es que tarde o temprano nos llegará la vejez y por consiguiente la inevitable muerte. Ustedes criticarán y sabrán evaluar qué tan mal redacté la historia.

Y sí, tuve la necesidad de que apareciera una niña humana, lo cual se me complicó un poco porque Kagome ya está entrando en edad... ¿no? , y una niña pequeña quiere decir que ...bueno que nació hace poco. Demasiado obvio? XD..., y entonces se me hizo un poco raro, pero la quería si o sí en la historia. Oigan, hay mujeres que tienen hijos ya con bastante edad, así que no se extrañen tanto... tomen su existencia como un 'accidente' de Inuyasha y Kagome XD.

Y eso... ¿Me dejan sus comentarios? Sería bueno para mí conocer opiniones.

¡Saludos!


End file.
